


His Heart and Soul ; His Flesh and Blood

by Wolf_spirit



Series: Daughter Au [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Captain America got taken out in 2000 because I said so, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gangs, Gay, How Do I Tag, Kinda, M/M, Married Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, They all need hugs, Timeline is mostly the same, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Trans Steve Rogers, iorndad and spiderson, some changes, they swapped dog tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_spirit/pseuds/Wolf_spirit
Summary: This is my Daughter Au! In witch the timeline is little bit different but mostly the same. But ever wonder why Steve was so small? Well he's ftm Trans and he got pregnant before going in the ice. And guess what it's Bucky's!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers & Original Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark
Series: Daughter Au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792144
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	His Heart and Soul ; His Flesh and Blood

**September 2,2000**

Shield had discovered Steve's Plane. He had just been brought back.

"I thought he was skinny" "He should be" "Quit it you two" 

"Hello sir I am Agent Wolf do you need any anything?" oh that poor Agent. Steve's water then broke and everyone was confused. "Speed up and get Fury on the line **Quickly!** " There was some beeping until "Hell-" "HE'S IN LABOR!" "Who?" "CAPTAIN AMERICA" a small "Steve is fine" was heard. "What the **Fuck** is going on down there Agent Mouse!" A taller female Agent answered "It appears that Steve Rogers is in labor due to being pregnant" Steve then screamed very loudly. "Were at base prepare the med bay please!" the shorter agent said. 

Steve was rolled into the med bay by Agents Mouse and Wolf. "Sir just breath" the taller agent said trying to calm down both the in pain American icon and her in shock Boss. "Are you sure that this is Captain America?" "Yes sir" both Agents replayed. Nick was still in shock the most popular man in the 40's was trans even though it was not excepted by most. What brought Nick Fury out of his pondering was a very interesting sound. Were most babies cry this one came out laughing.

Steve was giving his child and was told "It's a girl. Congratulates Mr.Rogers". Anyone could see the pure look of joy on the relics face. But there was a tinge of sadness in thous joyful blue eyes. Her father wasn't there, his Bucky. The image of Bucky ,the love of his life, falling off of the train was burned back into his mind. Rogers got chills down his spine and his 'husbands' dog tag chilled on his neck.

"Amy that's her name. Yes Amy James Barnes" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is probably bad but I will improve. But I hope you like this birth story.


End file.
